Crash Bandicoot L'alliance
by Caslex849
Summary: Et voilà ! Encore un bel après-midi gâché à cause du nain jaune à grosse tête qu'est Cortex. Sauf que cette fois, il vise plus haut que d'habitude : avec une de ses nouvelles machines, il va rendre tout le monde MÉCHANT ! Crash parviendra-t-il à l'arrêter à temps ? (beaucoup d'aventure et QUELQUES touches d'humour)
1. Prologue : Et c'est reparti

**Prologue : Et c'est reparti…**

**Salut mes gens, encore désolé pour mon retard de publication. Vous savez, la 4è, tous les petits et gros problèmes de famille, ça vous bouffe votre temps (EDT de merrrrde !). Alors ? Première chose, mes premières fics (**_**IAW Matchpoint **_**et **_**Les secrets d'Orella**_**) vont être SUPPRIMÉES. Deuxième chose, cette fic que vous allez lire va être extrêmement longue, et vous ne devez donc pas avoir peur de lire MINIMUM 25 chapitres avant d'arriver à la bataille finale (oups ! Bon ben ça vous fera un indice pour la fin… ^^'). Voilà pour les précisions. Des questions ? Une review ! Voilà mes gens, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore une belle journée pour un certain marsupial…. En fait… non !La preuve, écoutez Coco qui crie dehors :

« Crash ! Crash !

-Grumbl ! **Je viens juste de me lever !**, répondit-il. »

Il se tendit et passa la porte de la maison des Bandicoots.

Coco courut vers lui :

« Crash ! Crash ! J'ai vu Cortex, là-bas, dans la jungle ! Suis-le, il prépare un mauvais coup, j'en mettrais ma main au feu… lui dit sa sœur. »

Il repartit vers la maison pour faire ses «bagages» : deux smoothies au Wumpa et quelques barres chocolatées. Avant qu'il parte, Coco lui dit :

« Écoute Crash, ça sent encore la longue bataille cette histoire, et elle lui donna un petit appareil rectangulaire. Voici une invention de Cortex : le ProjecBOSS. Pose-le par terre quand je t'appellerais ou quand tu m'appelleras et on pourra se parler en Visio. »

Pour une fois, Crash avait compris les termes techniques de sa sœur. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras une dernière fois et Crash fut (re)parti pour une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prologue assez court je vous l'accorde… Mais vous verrez qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain (en fait premier) chapitre. À plus les gens !**


	2. Chap 1 : Soupçons confirmés

**Chapitre 1****er**** : Soupçons confirmés**

**Bonjour ! Bon, ben voilà comme promis le 1****er**** chapitre d'une LOOONGUE fanfic. Sinon, bien ? Pas bien ? J'ai pas TELLEMENT eu de review en vérité… ^^' Allez ! Faites pas vos timides, il faut se lancer. Bon, sinon, dans ce chapitre, il suffit de lire le titre pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Plus d'action et des révélations sur le mauvais coup (oups ! 2****ème**** indice) de Cortex que dans le prologue. Voilà ! Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Crash prit donc le petit chemin que menait aux arbres à Wumpas… Et à la jungle aussi… Il se chargea des Wumpas et ne remarqua pas que trois personnes s'étaient faufilées dans les herbes hautes au bas de l'arbre auquel il avait grimpé. Il descendit le ventre chargé de ces délicieux fruits et était prêt à repartir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit des hautes herbes. Il se tourna et quatre gros bras lui saisirent les siens. Il distingua les visages de Tiny et Koala Kong sous l'ombre des arbres fruitiers. Puis N. Brio sortit à son tour des hautes herbes. Son vieux visage affichait un sourire effrayant et il prit enfin la parole :

« B-b-b-bonjour Bandicoot ! Alors ? C-c-c-comment trouves-tu notre surprise ? Hihihi ! Vois-tu la p-p-p-potion que j'ai à la main ? Et bien elle est sp-sp-spécialement pour toi ! Hihihihaha ! »

Et le vieux chimiste lui lança ladite potion à la figure. Elle explosa et une forte fumée s'éleva. Crash se sentit lourd et somnolent et il s'endormit dans les bras des deux colosses.

OoOoO

Crash se réveilla une heure plus tard dans une arène de pierre. Le marsupial avait l'impression de connaitre cet endroit. Il fit tourner ses méninges (pour une fois !) et se rappela : c'était l'autel guerrier de N. Sanity, là où il avait combattu Cortex avant la tentative de destruction du monde par les Jumeaux Maléfiques. Et devinez qui était là… Cortex ! Il commença à parler :

« Aahhh ! Crash, Crash, Crash… Pensais-tu m'avoir encore si facilement ? Eh non ! Pas cette fois ! Tu ne détruiras pas mon plan ! Je te présente ma plus… fabuleuse, magnifique, impressionnante invention : le Bad-Ray ! Tu ne le vois pas, mais il est là ! Dans l'espace, quelque part… Et, avec cette merveille, je vais rendre tout le monde, même toi, complètement machiavélique ! Problème, il doit encore charger… Mais dans 48h, la terre m'appartiendra ! Non Crash, tu n'auras pas le Bad-Ray ! Mes hommes vont te barrer la route et le temps que tu y arrives, il sera trop tard ! Ah ah ah ah ! À dans deux jours, dans une cage ! Ahahahah ! et il s'en alla sur sa MiniRocket. »

Puis un trou s'ouvrit sous Crash, le même qui l'avait conduit dans la Caverne Catastrophe. Mais cette fois, il tomba dans une salle à cinq portes : une Warp Room !

* * *

**Et coupé ! Voilà pour ce chapitre d'environ 400 mots (sans mes comms de cinquante mots). À la semaine prochaine les cocos !**


	3. Chap 2 : Les plaques de Milord

**Chapitre 2****nd**** : Les plaques de Milord**

**Bonjour ! Alors ? Gentil ou pas gentil ? Trois chapitres (enfin deux chapitres et un prologue) en deux semaines, c'est plus que ce que je peux ! Bref, toujours pas de reviews ! C'est flippant à force, arrêtez de faire vos timides, vous n'êtes pas comme ça ! Sinon, dans ce chapitre, Crash découvre qu'il a besoin de certains artefacts (3 indices !) pour passer aux hommes de main de Cortex. Chapitre plutôt court, beaucoup d'explications mais pas d'action, elle sera là au prochain chapitre. Bref, à propos, ça ne sera pas 25 mais 50 voire 60 chapitres avant la toute fin de la fic. Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon, que faire en de tels moments ? Une Warp Room, cinq portes plus une très grosse mais verrouillée, un Crash, un ProjecBOSS… Un ProjecBOSS ? Crash décida d'appeler Coco et de l'informer de ce sur quoi il est tombé…. Il appela donc sa sœur par le biais de son portable qu'il avait su connecter par un fil au ProjecBOSS. Elle décrocha et un hologramme apparut :

« Allô ? Crash ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grâce à la caméra de son téléphone, il fit le tour de la pièce et Coco comprit. Oh mon dieu ! C'est la première Warp Room de la salle de l'alliance ! Pour ouvrir la grande porte, il faut rassembler les cinq morceaux de plaque que tu trouveras dans les niveaux auxquels tu accèderas par les portails ouverts. Ce sont en fait les _plaques de Milord_, d'abord, la tête de l'homme de main qui gère la Grande Salle de la Warp Room sera affiché sur le médaillon reconstitué. Ensuite, si tu vaincs celui qui gère la salle, tu en deviendras son détenteur et ta tête s'affichera sur le médaillon. C'est important car plus tu réuniras de Grandes Salles et plus tu auras de force. Capiche ? Crash fit signe que oui et Coco coupa la conversation. »

Crash prit donc le premier portail et…

* * *

… **coupé ! Voilà pour ce second chapitre haut en explication mais bas en action… ^^' À plus !**


	4. Chap 3 : Crash malmené

**Chapitre 3 : Crash malmené…**

**Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai un motif ! **sort son carnet de liaison avec le billet de retard motif : vacances** ^^'**

**Sinon, comment vous la trouvez, ma fic ? Et les reviews, c'est pour quand ? J'attends !**

**Revenons à nos moutons ! Mêêêêhh ! Dans ce chapitre, Crash entre dans le premier niveau de la première Warp Room de la salle de l'alliance. Pour l'explication, c'est aussi dans c't'épisode.**

**Explication de quoi ? Vous verrez après.**

** Sur ce, je crois avoir tout dit.**

* * *

…et il tomba sur quel niveau ? Le Turtle Wood* !

*Turtle Wood : bois des tortues

Il connaissait ce niveau, grâce (ou à cause) à la deuxième fois où il a dû combattre Cortex et sa navette spatiale. Il se souvenait d'un niveau facile…. Pourtant, Crash fut malmené par plusieurs types de tortues DONT des tortues lasers (je mets ''dont'' en majuscules pour insister sur le fait qu'i pas que des tortues lasers). Elle crachait des lasers avec leurs carapaces, d'où leur nom pourri…. C'est donc après environ 15 renvois dans la première Warp Room de la Salle de l'Alliance, Crash pensa qu'appeler Coco ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

« Crash ? répondit la jeune Bandicoot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dans son langage, Crash expliqua brièvement comment il s'était fait rembarré par les tortues et demanda comment se sortir de cette confiture.

-Ok Crash, si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te traiterais de kiwi ! mais comme, jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es mon frère, je me retiendrais….

Crash fronça les sourcils sous le gloussement léger de sa sœur.

-Pour empêcher ces **maudites** tortues de te désintégrer à chaque fois que tu t'en approches, il suffit de trouver un morceau de bois ou autre chose de dur et plat, et de t'en servir comme un bouclier. Après, les tortues lasers ont un temps de rechargement de 5 secondes et demie C'est là que tu frappes FORT, très FORT ! Capiche ?

Crash fit signe que oui et la conversation fut donc coupée.

* * *

**Fini ! Reviews s'il vous plait !**


End file.
